


Selfie Culture

by freckledfox



Series: Becoming Human [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfox/pseuds/freckledfox
Summary: Matteusz introduces Charlie to the art of taking selfies, the origin of Matteusz's lock-screen that we saw in 'Brave-ish Heart.' Part of a series of short fics in which Charlie learns about everyday aspects of human life.





	

“Why isn’t your Facebook picture you?” Matteusz asked, rolling onto his back to look at Charlie who was propped up on his elbows, playing with his mobile phone. Charlie’s profile picture was still the default image set by the website of a grey silhouette of a man.  
“You know what I look like, there’s no need for an image to accompany my name,” Charlie replied in his non-committal tone.  
“True, but,” Matteusz’s speech was fragmented as he tried to think of a reason for Charlie to change his picture, “most people have one and it is odd that you don’t, and it makes it easier for people from school to find you.”  
“Most people from school are not my friends, why would they send me an invitation of friendship?” Confusion clear in his voice and expression as he turned his face away from his phone to look at Matteuzs.  
“Facebook friends are not all real friends; people just add others that they know.”  
“Oh. Would it help me fit in more if I had an image of myself?”  
“Yes,” Matteusz smiled. Sometimes his boyfriend was so… alien. He wondered how Charlie would learn all of these cultural norms if it wasn’t for himself, if he could find someone else patient enough to explain such simple things to him and steer him in the right direction. 

Charlie moved to sit up on the bed, faffing around with his phone to turn the camera on, then twisting it so the main camera was facing him. He took a few pictures like this, becoming more confused each time he’d look at the picture to find that half of his face was cut off. Happily, Matteusz took the phone from Charlie’s hands, activated the front camera, and handed it back.  
“Thank you,” Charlie said, “but I don’t think I’m very good at this. Why do people take pictures just of themselves anyway?”  
“It’s called a ‘selfie’, but you don’t have to take them just of you. You can be with others.”  
“Then why is it called a selfie if you’re not by yourself?”  
“Because you take it yourself and usually the person taking it is the focus.”  
“Oh. I understand,” he paused for a moment before asking, “Could we take one together?”

Matteusz sat up on the bed and pulled Charlie closer to him by his waist, leaving his arms to rest there in a loose hug once they’d positioned themselves in front of the camera. Charlie took the photo. Himself facing the camera and smiling as he was in the others (but with only a small part of him cut out of the image to fit Matteusz in) with Matteuzs at a more sideward angle, his forehead against Charlie’s cheek, smiling naturally. They took another immediately after, almost the same except for that Charlie had turned to face Matteuzs slightly; in the next they were kissing. The final one was Charlie on his own, finally getting back to the original purpose of taking a profile picture for Facebook. His smile looked much more genuine and happy, less like it had been forced for the camera, and very pretty.  
“I can use the last one?” he questioned.  
“I think you should,” Matteusz paused before adding, “Also, I’d like you to send me the first one of us.”  
“Okay,” and the image was sent. A minute later Matteusz flipped his phone around to show Charlie that he had set that picture to be the lock-screen. Without saying anything Charlie did the same and showed that he had changed his lock-screen to the picture of them kissing.  
“Human selfie culture is strange to me but nice,” he said, putting his phone down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck. Matteuzs put his mobile down to return the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just come back to AO3 after a few years so please excuse any formatting errors. :)


End file.
